


Backbone (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Wingfic, jk they're literal wings, or maybe it's a metaphor
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>摘要：<br/>他不确定自己能猜得到Finch究竟在那昂贵的三件套西装下面隐藏着什么。伤疤，他想，或者是秘密，或者是巨大狰狞的不安全感，甚至专业裁缝都没法将之掩盖。某些微小可见的细节，要不就是完全明显的隐喻。<br/>Reese从没料到过这个。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backbone (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Backbone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323682) by [livenudebigfoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livenudebigfoot/pseuds/livenudebigfoot). 



> 送给锅子，谢谢她做了这么美的图：  
> http://www.weibo.com/1671839314/DzEgG2WNE

 

**展翼**

 

 

Title: Backbone

Author: livenudebigfoot（http://archiveofourown.org/users/livenudebigfoot/profile ）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: Person of Interest (TV)

Pairing: Harold Finch/John Reese

Rating: NC17

Additional Tags：

Wingfic，or maybe it's a metaphor，jk they're literal wings

 

**Summary** **：**

He’s not sure what he thought Finch was hiding under all those thousand dollar suits. Scars, he supposes, or secrets or insecurities so big and yawning that even expert tailoring can’t quite hide them. Something small and visible or large and metaphorical.

Reese never considered this.

 

**A/N** **：**

For [astolat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/gifts).

Wrote this aaaaages ago and am just reposting on an easily searchable, not-Tumblr platform.

Prompt: Reese/Finch, wingfic - astolat

 

 

原文地址：

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/1323682>

 

授权：

Absolutely, you can translate Backbone. That art is gorgeous.

 

 

**摘要：**

他不确定自己能猜得到Finch究竟在那昂贵的三件套西装下面隐藏着什么。伤疤，他想，或者是秘密，或者是巨大狰狞的不安全感，甚至专业裁缝都没法将之掩盖。某些微小可见的细节，要不就是完全明显的隐喻。

Reese从没料到过这个。

 

**警告：**

翅膀文，或者就是暗喻，开玩笑的，是真的翅膀

 

**A/N** **：**

NNN久以前写的，现在重新贴到汤之外的地方来。

梗来自astolat，Reese/Finch，翅膀文

 

 

**某鱼注：**

 

Finch真的长了一双翅膀，但是用极为Finch的方式，也就是极为疼痛的方式将之束缚。

所以应该是超现实AU

 

Finch插Reese，不喜勿入

 

不接受角色攻击、CP攻击、对原作者的攻击

所有不好全是我的错

 

送给锅子，谢谢她做了这么美的图：

<http://www.weibo.com/1671839314/DzEgG2WNE>

 

 

**===== Backbone** **展翼** **=====**

 

 

他不确定自己能猜得到Finch究竟在那昂贵的三件套西装下面隐藏着什么。伤疤，他想，或者是秘密，或者是巨大狰狞的不安全感，甚至专业裁缝都没法将之掩盖。某些微小可见的细节，要不就是完全明显的隐喻。

 

Reese从没料到过这个。

 

他朝Finch背后那一大团被皮带紧紧束缚着、灰扑扑的棕褐色物事伸出一只手，距离近得足够感受到掌下柔软的羽毛——Finch的羽毛——羽翼尖端划过肌肤，带来轻微的刺痒。

 

Finch回过头看了他一眼，抿嘴，弯出个苦涩的浅笑。“跟你想的不一样吧，Mr. Reese？”

 

John吞咽一下，口中干涩。“我也想过这种可能。”他握拳，却没有把手挪开。

 

“我的想法是，既然我们之间专业的关系注定会变得，这么说吧，不那么专业了，那你最好早点知道这个，而不是——嗯嗯嗯。”Finch声音渐低，因为Reese终于冒险尝试，用指节蹭过那些羽毛。它们非常柔软精致。前特工想要把手指埋进去，不过还是暗自忍住。“好久没感觉到那个了，”Finch缓了过来，继续道。

 

“为什么藏起来？”Reese问。他现在能看到整个轮廓，那几乎无法区分的灰扑扑棕褐色一团，是由长长的飞羽和收紧弯曲的骨骼组成。

 

“我以为这原因相当明显。”当前特工为Finch脊背上的神迹所沉醉，没有答话，年长的男人继续解释，“对于一个致力于销声匿迹的人，一对巨大的翼展基本上就是障碍。另外这也太难堪了。小心那些皮带，”Reese拨弄搭扣的动作让Finch猛地提高了音调。“那是……很危险的状况。那……那个部位非常敏感。另外皮带勒得相当紧。”

 

“我们能松开它么？”Reese轻声，“就一晚。我不是让你这么去时代广场逛荡或者别的什么。尽管，”前特工凑近，双唇印上Finch僵硬的后颈，“最糟糕的情况，也就是你会被误认为是某种街头表演者。”

 

Finch又好气又好笑地哼了哼，不过还是向后伸出一只手，描过Reese的下巴，他脑后短短的发茬，拉着前特工让他的唇离自己更近些。“我从来不是表演者。没法站在聚光灯下。”

 

Reese贴上去，胸膛直接压上双翼，感觉到它们在自己身下颤动收缩。“这儿只有我们。我觉得Bear也不会介意的。”

 

Finch用他独有的，整个上身扭转的方式半转过来，看上去都那么疼。他叹气，“这不会变成你的某种迷恋吧，会么？”

 

“我就是有点儿好奇。”Reese承认。

 

“好罢，用不着。它们没什么特别的。”

 

“那可是翅膀。”前特工摊开手掌轻抚，任凭那些羽毛在他指缝间喃喃细语，这让Finch抖了一下。

 

“这是个相当令人尴尬的症状。”年长的男人拱起脊背，在Reese掌下难耐地扭动，“我受了那么多痛苦也想要抹去的东西。”

 

“疼么？”

 

“我以前听过这个笑话，从一开始它就不好笑。”

 

Reese把脸埋进羽毛，深深吸气，让那些柔软滑过自己的嘴，自己的脸颊，自己的眼睑，一阵骚动，直到他终于抵上Finch的后背，轻轻啃咬对方的脖颈。“其实，我问的是皮带。”

 

“哦。”Finch喘了口气，声音发颤。“是的。确实很疼。”

 

“那为什么不？”Reese指尖描画着细小的金色搭扣。“为什么不伸展开，哪怕就这么一晚？”

 

Finch的回答仅仅是喉咙深处绷得死紧的一声低吟。Reese贴在他脖颈的双唇能感受到那份震颤，不由得张口，仿佛要留下印痕似的。“我想你会一直缠着我，直到我答应。”他的老板终于妥协。

 

“你真是太了解我了，Harold。”

 

“那么，好吧。”双翼在绑缚中抖动，把Reese推到一边。“如果这能让你的好奇心满足。”Finch站起身，面对前特工。

 

没了衬衫马甲西装外衣，他看上去好像个子更小了。脆弱，如同壳子裂开的蜗牛。对Reese来讲，Finch从来都没有矮小，或者是脆弱过。另外，就算有时候，他能轻易伤害Finch，能折断男人枯燥学究派的根骨，能彻底摧毁他残疾的身子，这种阴暗的想法会在Reese脑海深处探出触角，甚至在他俩都被情绪影响的时候这种想法会蹦到眼前，他也从来没有觉得Finch柔弱（weak）。

 

现在，他依旧不认为Finch是柔弱的。尽管那是种很类似的东西。混合着保护欲和掠夺的渴望。

 

Finch起初在搭扣上挣扎，Reese挪过去想要帮他。只一声清浅的“不”，大个子就退回了床上，紧张地坐在床沿，看着Finch自己解开束缚。皮带勒得太紧，这让搭扣一开始基本上无法松动，但经过一阵努力，最上面嵌在Finch单薄胸膛上的那一个终于松了些，紧接着，目力可见地双翼伸开，自肩膀向两边舒展，却硬生生被下面的皮带弯折拦住。第二根，横跨Finch的肋骨，松开之后翼展得到了更大的空间，只在尖尖上被约束。第三根皮带绕着他的肚子，也是最容易解开的，Harold只需吸一口气，收腹，皮带略微放松，然后那双翅膀终于完全自由，长久被缚的关节咔啦咔啦，不绝于耳。

 

Reese以为翅膀肯定会很快不再动作，但它们一直伸展，毫无顾忌，远远超过了Finch肩膀的宽度，比他的手臂长得多，或许有八英尺。这巨大的棕褐色双翼有些残破，羽毛散乱支楞着，肌肉纠结紧绷，几乎超现实，完全不可能存在于世间。但当然，它们就活生生近在眼前，就是这块拼图所缺失的那一片。Reese暗暗觉得，自己一定是傻了，才会相信Finch曾经赤身裸体过，或者是曾经脆弱过。好像三件套给了他力量，假装它们不是某种可悲的替代品，替代那更美丽也更危险的存在。

 

Finch呻吟一声，晃了晃肩膀，让双翼剧烈抖动。他上上下下打量，带着那种，几乎是久违了的目光，将一边的翅膀垂下来环过自己，掸掉羽毛缝隙间的灰尘。“风光不再啊，”他低低咕哝，“没什么可看的，是吧？甚至翼展都不到十英尺。”

 

“你是什么？”Reese若有所思。

 

Finch耸肩。“就是普通人。对……鸟类学有着浓厚的兴趣。”他因自己的冷笑话微笑。

 

“我能摸摸么？”Reese忍耐地问。

 

“当然，”Finch同意，“你最好摸一摸。我们都走到这一步了。”

 

前特工伸手，握住Finch，拉着他回到床上。这是件颇为微妙的事儿，帮Finch趴在床单上，确保他的后背伸直，让他待得舒服，不过这样，至少他们算是躺下了。巨大的羽翼还不太习惯重获自由，它们笨拙地动来动去，纾解着每一次试探性向下垂落带来的不适。

 

Reese先是死死盯着Finch的背，因为那基本上是他熟悉的领土。只是基本上，毕竟他虽然以前也碰触过后背，甚至是伤痕累累的那种，但他从没碰过Finch的，从没有在拨开西装外衣、衬衫，穿过一双肉眼可见的羽翼的情况下碰过Finch。男人的肌肤对他来讲是全新的，光滑柔软，分布着紧绷且久未使用的肌肉。它们在Reese手下痉挛。于是前特工继续探查，慢慢驱走紧张感，赢得了一声低低的轻叹，更好的是，他让Finch的后背放松了，放松到了某一程度。放松到，那些粉红色凹凸狰狞的手术伤疤似乎都被重新抹平，而男人胸膛的起伏也逐渐平缓下来。此时此刻，Reese甚至想要扭住那从Finch肩胛生长出来的双翼。

 

一开始，他只是轻轻碰触根部，普通的皮肤慢慢变化成细小柔软的羽毛，不过那个部位大概有点痒，另外Reese也发现自己几乎被这羽翼丰满微微颤抖的双翅迷住了。终于，Finch开始习惯他的碰触。之后的事情就容易得多，他慢慢向上，离开双肩，来到翅膀上他觉得应该是上臂的地方，肌肉结实有力。前特工试探地按摩几下，整个翅膀都痉挛了。“还好么？”他问。

 

Finch声音相当不自然。“很疼，”他承认，“但我想应该是好的那种疼。”

 

“我会轻点儿的。”

 

“就知道你会。”

 

Reese骨子里或许有急躁的倾向，但他对待新概念，新机械，一直都相当仔细，并且也没打算在Finch身上破例。绝对不会在花了那么久才让Finch允许他看到更多一些之后搞砸：之前的每一次，都是在黑暗中，他偷偷地飞快瞥一眼年长男人柔软的臀部，通红的性器，苍白细瘦的双腿，抓住一切他能从那西装上衣和褪到膝盖的长裤之间看到的。而这回，翅膀是全新的，因为他之前从未见过从未想过这会存在，更是因为他从未碰触过任何能与之相比的事物。没有任何东西能这么陌生，或者这么强大，这么异类，这么破碎。僵硬的关节随着每一点动作，咯吱咯吱抱怨着，但当Reese抚过肌理，翅膀变得安静下来，流线型也慢慢展现。它们华丽绚烂地伸开，享受着自由。Finch额头枕在小臂上，发出柔软又愉悦的叹息。

 

待到咔啦声总算消褪，双翼能够流畅地活动，Reese就把手指梳过羽毛，整理好那些掉落的，支楞的，抚平它们，直到它们重新变得华美夺目。“你能飞么？”前特工突然开口。

 

Finch扭头，疲倦地眨眨眼。“别搞笑了，John。”

 

Reese继续帮他整理。有很多羽毛都松脱了，需要仔细挑出来。“它们从哪儿来的？”

 

“它们一直都在。”Finch回答，“现在你知道了，我希望你别觉得我有什么不一样。”

 

“恐怕已经太迟了，Harold。”Reese弯下身子，亲吻他的伤疤。

 

“别把这想得太浪漫。”Harold贴着手臂嘟囔，“这不会比我长了脚蹼更特别。”

 

“我才没有，”Reese喉音咕噜，“和你争辩，Harold。”前特工舌尖舔过刚刚亲吻的那道伤疤，给自己赢得了Finch轻轻的抽气。“但就是说一下，我不同意你的话。”

 

“我想，各有所好吧。”

 

通常来讲，Harold更喜欢面朝上，因为这样对他俩都相对容易些。不过今晚，鉴于翅膀被松开了，他们就能够即兴发挥一些。小个子坐在床沿上，Reese跨坐在他膝头。前特工沉下身子，动作很慢，很稳当。今晚是他的福音，因为以前他们在一起的每一次都太短暂了，而且永远是穿着衣服，在完全的黑暗中。这一回，时间拉得很长，他能尽情探索，这几乎算是种坦诚。Reese希望他们可以一直这样下去。他挺动腰胯，双臂搂住Harold的后背，摸着他的伤疤，他的肌肉，还有那双不可思议的翅膀连接肩胛的部分，而Harold的手滑到两人之间，握住Reese的性器，一点一点让快感升腾。

 

高潮的时候，Harold稍稍拱起后背，他的翅膀把两人包裹起来，怕痒的羽毛带着奇怪的灰尘味道，围住了他们。Reese就这样射了，柔软的羽尖刷过脊背，闻上去和旧书一模一样，Harold消瘦的胳膊就在这对翅膀下，紧紧搂着他，陪他度过最后几波情动。他保持静止，可能待了太久，Finch柔软下来的性器还留在他体内，而他的双手则攥住了满把的羽毛。

 

应该有句俏皮话吧，不过他一时也想不到是什么。Finch慢慢向后倾斜身子，他的翅膀依旧把两人亲密地包裹在一处。这是第一次，他们睡在同一张床上，就着这个姿势，双双沉入梦乡。

 

 

END

 


End file.
